miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MyLady24/Incydent
Hejka! Jestem tu nowa i nie zabardzo wiem co i jak, ale postaram się, abym szybko załapała.( Od razu mówię, że mam małe problem z ortografią Xd.) No to co miłego czytania !!! :) ---- #Rozdział 1 #.Wyjaśnienie #Rozdział 2 #Wyjaśnienie 2 Rozdział 1 -Marinette i Adrian dostali w ostatni dzień wakacji swoje miracula- ~1 dzień szkoły~ Marinette jak zwykle spóźniona szybko wbiegła do klasy. Nauczycielka tylko pokręciła głową i powiedziała jej, aby migiem usiadła na miejsce. Każda ławka była zajęta. Chloe zaczęła się śmać: - I co nie masz gdzieś usiąść !?! Jak mi przykro !!! HAHAHA!!! Dziewczynie zrobiło się przykro. Nie wiedziała co zrobić.Obroniła ją jej wczoraj poznana koleżanka Alya. ( Wczoraj- rozpoczęcie roku szkolenego xd) - Popacz na siebie! Nikt nie chce z tobą siedzieć, tylko ta twoja niby '' przyjaciółeczka'' !!! Zostaw Mar w spokoju! Blondi tylko westchnęła. Alya poprosiła Marinette, aby z nia usiadła. Była ona bardzo podekscytowana. - Dziękuje Ci Alya, że się za mną wstawiłaś. - Nie ma za co. Dziewczyny siedziały w drugiej ławce z przodu od strony drzwi ( HEHE ja taka dokładna Xd). Przednimi byli dwaj chłopcy. Nino i Adrien. Szatynka specjalnie wybrała te miejsce dla Nino.( Dziewczyna się zakochała, co zrobisz nic nie zrobisz ;)) Młodzi mężczyźni odwrócili się do nich. Nino już wcześniej znał dziewczyny, Adrien znał tylko Mar. Powiedział im zwykłe " Hej " , to wystarczyło, aby na twarzy Marinette pojawiły sie dwa soczyste rumieńce. - Hej.( Odpowiedź Alyi) -H..Hee..Heej...( tym razem Mari ;)) Nino wraz z okularnicą zaczeli się śmiać. Adrien nie wiedział o co chodziło ( Alya już wcześniej powiedziała Nino, że Mar się podkochuje w jego najlepszym przyjacielu). Brunetka chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. ---- ~ Na przerwie ~ Chloe podłożyła nogę Marinette gdy szła korytarzem z przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyna się podkneła i już spadała, zamknęła powieki, bo myślała, że wtedy spotkanie z podłogą będzie mniej boleć. Całą jednka sytuacje widział chłopak ,w którym poszkodowana się podkochuje. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili i spytał się jej: - Nic Ci nie jest? Wszystko okey? Dziewczyna zaniemówiła,lecz po chwili odpowiedziała: - Wszystko okey, tylko trochę noga mnie boli, ale to nic. Chłopak wziął ją na ręcę i zaniąsł do klasy. Gdy szli do pomieszczenia Chloe zaczęła się wydzierać na całą szkołę: - Po co ją złapałeś?!? Ona nie zasługuje, abyś się o nią martwił!!! To mnie powinieneś mieć na rękach!!! - Tym razem przesadziłaś Chloe. Wiesz co mogłaś jej zrobić. Popatrz na siebie przez chwile!- odezwał się Adrien z wściekłością w oczach. Alyie i Nino zdziwiło zachowanie chłopaka. Pomyśleli razem, że się w niej zakochał chociaż trochę w to wątpili. ---- ~ w klasie ( jest nadal przerwa) ~ ( Marinette) Byłam zdziwiona, że mój ukochany wziął mnie na ramiona. Syknęłam z bólu. Adrien to zauważył: - A jednak coś się stało. -Yhym... -mruknełam - Poczekaj tutaj zaraz zawołam pielęgniarkę. -O...Okey.. ~ za chwile...~ Pielęgniarka uznała, że moja kostka jest naciągnięta. Opatrzyła mnie i dała mi kule. Cały czas był przy mnie mój wybawca : - Dzi...Dziękuje Ci , gdyby nie ty znalazła bym się na podłodze. - Nie ma za co . - Uśmiechną się do niej i puścił oczko- Ważne, że nic gorszego Ci się nie stało. Zarumieńłam się. Potem pomógł mi usiąść do ławki. ---- Wszystkie lekcje po incydencie mineły szybko. ( Adrien) Pomyślałem sobie, że może odwiozę Marinette do domu. Ciężko będzię jej dojść. Oby się zgodziła. - Podeszłem do Mari- - Hej Mari, czy mógł bym Ciebie odwieźć do domu ? Teraz będzie Ci ciężko dojść. A więc..? - yyy... no...dobrze Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny, odwiozłem ją do piekarni jej rodziców wysiadłem i chciałem się z nią pożegnać. Ona jednak otworzyła drzwi do piekarni i już myślałem, że nie pożegna się ze mną: - To do jutra w szkole. - A zapomniała bym ... Podeszła do mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek...i wyszeptała : - Do zobaczenia.... Myślę, że może spodoba się wam moje małe opowiadanie. Mam nadzieje, że tak. To do zobaczenia!!! PS.: Chciała bym usłyszeć ( ale raczej przeczytać xd) szczerą opinię na temat mojego dzieła. ---- Wyjaśnienie Hejka! Chciała bym wyjaśnić zachowanie Marinette w rozdziale 1. Miłego czytania ;) ~ Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego ~ Marinette poszła do szkoły(przecież sa wakacje xd), aby sprawdzić z kim jest w klasie. Gdy zobaczyła listę uczniów ucieszyła się, że znów będzie z Adrianem. Po chwili uradowanie dziewczyny skończyło się. Była z nią również jej dręczycielka Chloe. Wiedziała, że znów będzie ośmieszana przez nią. ~ W domu ~ Zobaczyła małe pudełeczko leżące na jej biurku z napisem " Dla Marinette ". Odtworzyła opakowanie. Leżały w nim para kolczyków. Nałożyła je i wyleciała z nich kwami. Mari przestraszyła się, zaczęła wymachiwać różnymi przedmiotami. Tikki opowiedziałe jej wszystko. ( Marinette ) - Czemu akurat ja zostałam Biedronką ? - Czuje w Tobie niesamowitą aure. Od razu zaprzyjaźniłam się z Tikki. Opowiedziałam jej jaką mam sytuacje z Chloe i z moim ukochanym. Powiedziałam jej rówież, że już nie chcę ukrywać co czuje do Adreiena. Nagle usłyszałyśmy huk. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Nagle moja towarzyszka wykrzykneła: -To czas na Biedronkę. Władca Ciem nie próżnuje. Musisz jak najszybciej znaleźć Czarnego Kota... -Kim jest Czarny Kot ? - Jest on twoim partnerem do walk. Gdy ty masz moc robienia coś z niczego on ma moc niszczenia. - Tikki kropkuj! #Po przemianie szybko wskoczyłam na dach. Podążałam za hałasem by znaleźć jego źródło. Jak to zawsze ja musiałam się podtknąć i akurat los tak chciał, że złapał mnie mój towarzysz. - No hej. To ty jesteś Biedronką ? - Cześć. Najwyraźniej tak. Chodź nie ma czasu na pogaduszki. Pokonaliśmy super-złoczyńce. Żaden z nas nie użył swojej mocy. - No to co kropeczko dasz gdzieś się wyrwać ? Nie miałam żadnych planów na wieczór więc sie zgodziłam. - Okey, ale zależy jeszcze gdzie. - A gdzie jest twoje ulubione miejsce w Paryżu ? - Wieża Eiffla. - No to chodź... Wziął mnie na ręcę i za pomocą jego kija ( XD) dostaliśmy się na miejsce. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Uznałam, że Kotek mógł by zostać moim przyjacielem, lecz jeszcze się dobrze nie znaliśmy. Może kiedyś. Usłyszałam pikanie moich kolczyków: - Muszę już iść Kocie. Do zobaczenia! - A może tak bym Cię odprowadził? - Nie, dzięki. Nie znamy się jeszcze zbyt dobrze i nie powinniśmy jak narazie znać swoich tożsamość. - Dobrze, no to może do jutra, My Lady. Puścił mi oczko. ~ W domu ~ Tikki tylko spojrzała się na mnie i za chichotała: - I jak nowy wspólnik ? - Dobrze, ale kogoś mi on przypomina.... ---- Chciałam więcej napisać, ale to chyba jak narazie wystarczy. ;) Może coś dziś jeszcze napisze. Do zobaczenia! ---- Rozdział 2 Hejka. Zapraszam do czytania! ~ Adrien ~ Mieliśmy lekcje chemii, pani kazała dobrać się w 4 lub 2 osobowe grupy. Jak zawsze byłem z Nino, Alyą i Marinette. Myślę, że nasza grupa jest stworzona dla nas nawzajem. Nigdy mnie nie zawiedli, dlatego ich kocham..., ale oczywiście po przyjacielsku... ( XD) -No to spotykamy się u mnie ? Weźcie piżamy zrobimy małą impreskę. -Nie poznaję ciebie Adrien- powiedziała Alya -HEHEHE -A o której przyjść?- spytała się mnie Marinette. Nie mówiłem tego nikomu, ale coraz bardziej coś do niej czuję. Ma ona przepiękne fiołkowe oczy oraz jej malinowe usta robią na mnie wielke wrażenie.... -Adrien? Halo?!? Ziemia do Adriena?- śmieją sie ze mnie przyjaciele. - Słucham? -Zadałam ci pytanie. -Przepraszam rozmarzyłem się... Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć pytanie? Marinette zachichitała. -O której spotykamy się u ciebie? -Może o 17? Wszystkim pasuje? -Okey. Wszystkie lekcje minęły spokojnie i dobrze. -No to zobaczenia o 17! -No hej! ~ Marinette ~ Kilka dni temu uszyłam dla mnie i Alyi piżamki. Dla mnie czerwoną bluzeczkę na ramiączka z czarnymi kropkami. Na dół uszyłam leginsy koloru kropek. Dla Alyi przyszykowałam beżowy kombinezon. -No to co Tikki idziesz ze mą? -Oczywiście!!! -A czemusz się tak cieszysz? Nigdy nie widziałam cię, aż tak podekscytowaną. -Spotkam tam kogoś, którego tak dawno nie widziałam! -Okey, pytania nie było. 1 godzinę póżniej... Odrobiłam już wszystkie lekcje była 16:30, więc już się zbierałam by iść do mojego ukochanego. Zeszłam na dół ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami, wzięłam jeszcze kilka potrzebnych ciasteczek. ~ u Adriena ~ Po drodzę spotkałam Alyę i Nino, więć nie szłam sama. Adrien czekał na nas przed wejściem. Gdy skończyliśmy już projekt zadzwonił telefon Adriena. Był to jego ojciec... ~ Adrien ~ -Nie wierzę! Za tydzień będzie bal charytatywny, na którym muszę być, ale pozwolił mi wziąć ze sobą 1 osobę a najlepiej żeby była to dziewczyna. Naszczęście Chloe idzie ze swoim kuzynem... - Co się stało Adrien, że tak raptownie posmutniałeś? - spytał się mnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel. -Jest mały problem... Nie wiem z kim iść... a osobą, z którą chcę iść się nie zgodzi....-popatrzyłem wtedy na Marinette-... bo prawdopodobnie mnie nie lubi i ....po co miałaby się przejmować taką osobą jak ja... -Adrien nie przejmój się.... Mam pomysł! -Jest ktoś oprócz nas w rezydencji? -Nie a czemu pytasz Marinette? -Może pobawmy się w coś, żebyś już nie był smutny. Może w coś z dzieciństwa ? -Hym... W "Howanego"! -Świetny pomysł Alya! -No to co chłopaki? Gramy ? -Jasne! -Kto szuka? -Może ja bo znam wszystkie kryjówki w domu. Bójcie się! HAHAHHA! No to liczę do 50. ~ Marinette ~ -No to co rozdzielamy się.-wyszeptałam. -Okey. My razem się schowamy. No to do potem... -Cześć! Na szafce przed pokojem zobaczyłam zdjęcie Adriana z jego mamą. Jest ona przepiękna a jej syn jest taki podobny do niej. Usłyszałam kroki i się schowałam pod jakieś łóżko w pokoju gościnnym. -Znalazłem was! A jednak będzie to łatwiejsze niż myślałem. -A masz Marinette? - No właśnie nie. Dobrze się kryje. Hym... kogoś mi tym przypomina... Idzicie poszukać jej na dole a ja zobacze ten pokój. -Okey. No to spotykamy sie zaraz u ciebie w pokoju. -Kurde trochę wpadłam- pomyślałam Łóżko znajduję się na środku pokoju z łatwością może mnie znaleźć. Patrzył szafy... i następnie przybliżył się do łoża. Okrążył je dookoła, lecz mnie nie znalazł... tak przynajmniej myślałam. W pokoju znajdowały się 2 wejścia. Tymi, którymi wszedł, tymi i też wyszedł. Następnie wszedł drzwiami od tyłu kucnął, złapał za nogi i wyciągnłą spod łóżka. Byłam zaskoczona. Nawet nie słyszałam, kiedy wszedł do pokoju.( Tak wiem powtarzam wszedł XD) -I co mam cię. Zarumieniłam się. - Jak widać. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam byłam? -Kocia... znaczy moja intuicja... -A gdzie reszta? -Na dole.. Wszyscy cie szukają... -Mari mam do ciebie pytanie? -Jakie? -Czy.. poszłabyś ze mną....na bal charytatywny? Najprawdopodobnie zrobiłam cię czerwona...( Skąd ja to znam XD) Serce łopotało mi jak szalone... -yyy..Oczywiście... -Dziękuje... ~ Adrien ~ -Dziękuje... Wtedy złapałem ją w tali i podniosłem. Zaczeliśmy się kręcić, gdy nagle mi wyszeptała do ucha: - Czy ty byłeś wcześniej zasmucony prze ze mnie? .... ---- Jak narazie to tyle. Może jeszcze potem coś napiszę... Hej! ---- Wyjaśnienie 2 Chciałabym wyjaśnić zachowanie Adriena do Marinette. Zapraszam... -Kropeczko, czy kiedykolwiek dowiem się kto ukrywa się pod maską "Biedronki"? -Kiedyś na pewno, ale nie w najbliższym czasie... -Dlaczego? Czyżby nie byłoby lepiej gdybyśmy wiedzieli kim jesteśmy w normalnym życiu? -Może i tak, ale ....ale to co się stało tamtym razem ...., a ja nie chcę cię stracić. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Znamy się na wylot, ale tylko jako super-bohaterzy. Nikt nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się kim jestem... -Co się stało tamtym razem? Rozumiem twoje obawy, ale... -Niech opowie ci o tym twoje kwami. Ja już idę i proszę cię, abyś w najbliższym czasie nie namawiał mnieo zdradzenie swojej tożsamości... ~ W domu Adriena ~ -O co chodziło Biedronce Plagg? -No o to...,że.. -Wysłów się! -Oto, że twój poprzednik dowiedział sie kim jest Biedronka, lecz potem miał złe zamiary, gdyż akuma go omotała. Nie mógł nic zrobić....Władca Ciem kazał mu zniszczyć Biedronke ( czyli zabić) , a gdy już odda mu jej miraculum , ma popełnić samobójstwo... -I co się pózniej stało ? -Zabił Biedronke....Był tak rozpaczony...akuma odleciała była już nieszkodliwa...Miał w dłoni jej kolczyki ...oddał je wraz z swoim pierścieniem Mistrzowi Fu ....potem słuch o nim zaginął i nie wiadomo co się z nim dzieje... -To co sie stało... to...to było straszne... -Więc już wiesz,dlaczego Mar..yyy..Biedronka nie chce, żebys wiedział kim jest. -Nie dziwie sie jej... A my wogle się znamy w prawdziwym życiu? -Nie mogę tego zdradzić. -No proszę...Pierwszy raz o coś cię proszę... -Dobrze...Niech ci będzie... -No to jak? -Znacie się i chodzicie do jednej szkoły. -Skąd to wiesz? -Inne kwami wyczuwają siebie. Czasami na lekcjach rozmawiamy sobie z Tikki. -Na to wychodzi, że chodzimy do jednej klasy. Dobrze mówię? -Tak, ale więcej nie mogę zdradzić. -A ona wie, że ja jestem Czarnym Kotem? -Nie...raczej...nie ..ona nie wie...Tikki nie jest taka... -Dobranoc Plagg.- Teraz mogłem spokojnie zasnąć...Moja księżniczka jest... na wyciągnięcie ręki.. -Dobranoc. ~ Nastepnego dnia w szkole ~ Strasznie się denerwuje... nadal nie wiem która z dziewczyn jest moją wybranką... Właśnie zaczynała się lekcja matematyki. Nino miał byc przepytany przez panią, lecz przerwał jej śmiech Chloe. Śmiała się ona z Marinette, gdyż przyszła na lekcje z włosami pokrytymi czarną jak smoła farbą do ścian. Nie wchodziła ona do klasy z tego powodu, ale jak to Chloe musiała wszystko zobaczyć. Nauczycielka wyszła by pomóc fiołkowookiej. Gdy przyszły Mari miała już wysuszone włosy,ale... -Co ty masz na głowie! Widać, że nie masz ani garma gustu! -Chloe! Do dyrektora! I nie musisz nic mówić o swoim ojcu. Każdy go zna! -Ale, ale, ale ...! -Marsz! Więcej nie powtórze! ~ Po lekcji matematyki ~ -Mari co ci się stało?- spytał Nino, który był zdziwiony wyglądem dziewczyny. -Przy moim domie robią remont dzielnic i akurat spadła jedna puszka z czarną farbą.. i akurat musiała spaść na mnie... Nie miałam czasu by iść do domu i tak przyszłam do szkoły... eh... -Nie martw się. Kolor niedługo zejdzie... -Oby.. Nagle usłyszeliśmy huk...Był to nie wiedzieć czemu nasza pani od matmy... nazywała się Pi. Szybko zareagowałem. Kazałem wszystkim uciekać jak najdalej się da. Zauważyłem jedną dziwną rzecz Marinette przeskoczyła murek szkolny... Czyżby to ona była Biedronką? Nie raczej, nie...A może jednak? Wbiegłem do szkoły. Nikogo nie widziałem więc mogłem się w spokoju przemienić...Gdy wyszłem z niej widziałem już jak Biedronsia walczyła. -Witaj, My Lady. -Hej. szybko pomóż mi! Przez całą walkę nie odzywaliśmy sie do siebie. Nie było czasu... -Niezwykła Biedronka! I wszystko było po staremu... -Lady mam pytanie? -Jakie? -Dowiedziałem się czemu nie chcesz abym dowiedział się kim jesteś naprawdę,ale...- i właśnie teraz zobaczyłem, że włosy nie są jak zwykle czarne wchodzące w niebieski lecz czarne jak...jak...smoła! -Ale? -Ja ciebie kocham! Nie mógłbym ciebie skrzywdzić! Rozumiesz? I właśnie w tej chwili pociągnęła mnie do ciemnego zaułka... -Jeśli tak mówisz to...- i odmieniła się... -Marinette?!? -Mówiłam, że nikt nie będzie zadowolony gdy dowie się kim jestem... -Poznałem cię po twoich włosach...,które nie są takie jak zawsze, ale chciałem sprawdzić czy się nie pomyliłem... -A ty? Kim jesteś? -Hehe... Dowiesz sie już niedługo.... ---- I tak właśnie chciałam zakończyć "Wyjaśnienie 2". Mam nadzieje, że sie podobało. Cześć! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania